Our Destined Night
by FallenAngel112599
Summary: A girl that went from perfect strait A student to drunk partier finally meets her perfect "soul" mate on the night of there destinies.
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I used to be the perfect strait A student. The one you'd think never got in trouble. But that was before the divorce. Mama and Papa got divorced because Papa was always cheating on Mama then promising he would do it again only to see him doing it again the next day. After that everything changed. Mama started traveling the world and Papa was coming home less and less. Also I'd be entering into Shibusen pretty soon.

Oh, yeah. One more thing changed. Me. I no longer wore pigtails, like I did in elementary school. I only wore dark clothes instead of light colored ones. My hair grew out to waist length and I dyed it blood red with purple highlights. I always left my hair down letting my bangs cover one of my emerald green eyes.

Soul's POV

"This sucks! Mom, why are you making me go to a stupid school that's out in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Soul stop complaining. We're sending you there because ever since we found out you have weapon blood in you we've all wanted for you to learn to control it better and maybe make some new friends while you're at it." my mom said in a hopeful tone.

"But I don't want to go. I don't want to make new friends. And I especially don't want to be someone's weapon." I said for the millionth time.

"My decision is final. Now go start packing. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. This is the apartment you'll be staying at while you're in Death City." she said handing me a piece of paper with an address written on it.

I took it and said "Fine whatever."

Maka's POV

Later that night

It's midnight, finally! Time to get mega wasted! Oh, I forgot to mention this. I go out late partying and I also drink. A LOT! No one knows this but me and the people I party with.

Later

The music was so loud and I was drinking my ass off. I was dancing with my friends and had the occasional chugging contest. Then a familiar voice called out my name. I turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Ryan!" I ran up to him and kissed his lips. Another thing Ryan's my boyfriend. I met him in this club a couple months ago. He moved here from England 'cause he'll also be going to Shibusen. I only wish one of us could be a weapon so we could be partners. Papa doesn't know about him and I don't plan on him finding out.

"Maka, I'm so glad you're here." He said giving me a kiss this time.

"Why, besides the fact that I'm your girlfriend."

"I have good news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The band let me in. you're looking at living dead's new lead singer.""

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you. How about a drink to celebrate?"

"Sure they're on me. K?"

"Sure, as long as long as I get to drink."

"Yo, two drinks of the strongest stuff you have."

"Alright." said the person serving drinks. I can't believe the people that work in the club don't know most of the people in here are too young to drink. That or they don't care and just want money. Probably the money.

After a few more drinks

"Oh my gawshhhhh! I'm soooooooo drunkkkkk! HAHAHAHAHA! "

"Mama, I'll walk you home. I'm not as drunk as you."

"Thankkkkks you Ryan."

Later at Maka's house

"Thanks for walking me home Ryan."

"No problem. I'll see you later." He gave me a kiss then started walking to his house.

"Night."

"Night."

Oh crap. Papa's home. Now I have to sneak into my room from the back. That won't be easy 'because my room's on the second floor. To get there I have to climb a tree. Great. This is so lame.

Soul's POV

"Soul, wake up! You'll miss your flight!" I heard my mom yell at… what the fuck. 5:30 a.m. "Soul, hurry up. Your flight leaves in 30 minutes!"

"Coming!"

Later after plane lands

Ow! My back's killing me! Why did the flight have to be so long?! So… what now?

"Soul Evans?" a woman covered in bandages came up to me.

"Yes." I replied a little hesitantly.

"Ah, good. I'm here to take you to Death City. My name's Nygus. I'm a weapon teacher at Shibusen. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand so I could shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, Nygus." I said then shook her hand a little hesitantly.

In Death City

Whoa! This place is so cool. The only reason I'm not enjoying this too much is because I'm in a crowded bus stuffed with about 60 other people coming to Death City. I'm pretty sure they're also going to attend Shibusen.

After a while they started stopping at different places so people could get off at, I think, the place they'll be staying at.

Thank goodness I finally got called and left the hot, overcrowded bus. I got off and saw the apartment I'd be staying at. It was pretty nice. I went inside to see how my place looked like. It was ok. It already had furniture in it. (Thank you mom). The kitchen was nice and the living room was too. What I found a little strange was that there were two bedrooms and both had furniture in them. I'll ask mom later when I get the chance to.

Alright, tomorrow's the day when you choose your partner so I guess I'll get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Also, I got to start un-packing.

Maka's POV

Aggggghhhhh! My head hurts like crazy! Why so I always push my drinking limits?! Man! Last time I was this hung over it lasted two whole days. This better end before tomorrow because I'm going to choose my partner. Aggggghhhhh!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Yes! Thank goodness, my hangover went away. Good now I got an hour and a half to get ready.

Soul's POV

OK, I showered nicely and dressed in my nicest clothes. Black dress pants, a red shirt, a black tie, black jacket, and black shoes. I still got an hour 'till it the event starts so I'm all good.

Maka's POV

Alright, I showered, brushed my teeth until the smell of alcohol and barf was gone and dressed nicely. I put on a strapless black dress that went down to my lower thigh. I left my hair down, as usual. Good, I still have an hour left.

Later at Shibusen

"Welcome! Oh, welcome to Shibusen!" said Shinigami sama to the students in his funny, high pitched voice. The only reason I know him is 'cause Papa works here. When I got inside it was full of so many people. More than I expected.

After some time of turning down requests of partnership I heard an extremely familiar and annoying voice shout out my name.

"Maka! Little sister! You godly big brother has missed you so much!" he came up to me and hugged me really tightly. I know what you're thinking and no, he's not my real brother. But we've known each other since I was 3 and he was 4.

"Black Star, please let go." I said desperate for air.

"Sorry, but your big brother has missed you sooooo much." Some silence. "Whoa! You've changed a lot."

"It took you that long to notice."

"Hey, at least I noticed."

"You're right. That's an improvement for you."

"Thank you. Your god appreciates your kind words. I can't believe you dyed your hair. Oooooo! Looks like you've been growing in other places too." I didn't know what he meant until I noticed he was staring at my chest.

"Maka chop! What kind of big brother are you?!"

"Ow! That hurt a lot. Sorry, I'm a guy, what did you expect? Some silence. "So what are you now a B?"

I replied quietly while blushing, "Yes."

"Don't worry Maka a godly person such as I would never fall for someone as small and ordinary as you. I was just curious."

"Gee, thanks a lot." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome! Any ways I got to go find a partner so bye."

"Bye." He's such an idiot.

After an hour of rejecting offers

I guess I'll just leave. I can't find anyone that intere… What's that sound? Is it piano, maybe? It's coming from this room. I wonder who's playing. It sounds a little creepy but I like it. I opened the door slowly and quietly. I was surprised to see a huge room with a piano in the center. A boy was sitting there, playing the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

I walked up to him quietly and slowly. When I was about 20 feet away he turned around reviling his white hair that was hidden by the lack of light in the room. I noticed his blood red eyes and got lost in them. He smirked at me showing his sharp pointy teeth.

"Who are you?" he asked. At the sound of his soothing voice I snapped out of my trance and answered.

"Maka Albarn. I'm a meister, and you?"

"I'm a weapon. But this is who I really am…" he started playing a dark, sad song on the piano. But I liked it.

Soul's POV

She's probably just like all the others. If she is this song will scare her away. But I have to admit, she's very interesting. I really like her hair. It's the color of my eyes. I'm still a little surprised she didn't run away at the sight of my blood red eyes and shark- like teeth. Maybe she's diff… Nah. Everyone I meet is scared of me or wants to destroy my very existence. At the end of this piece I'll see that this "Maka" girl is just like the others. Although something about her makes me wish I wrong. Oh well. I was alone at the start and I'll be alone at the end. That's just how it's always been and will be.

Alright the piece is over. I bet when I turn around she'll be gone. Here goes. Wha… I must be imagining things. There's no way that she's standing right in front of me.

"That sounded amazing. I really liked it a lot. Did you write it yourself?" she asked in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard before. I couldn't detect a hint of sarcasm or fear or if she was lying.

"Ugh… Yeah, I wrote it myself. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you run away when you saw me or heard me play?"

"Why would I, your song was beautiful. And I think you look really cool… Um… Name?"

"Soul Eva… Eater. Really? You liked it."

"Yeah why do you have a hard time believing me?"

"'Cause everyone I ever met is either terrified of me or wants me to disappear. But you're different."

"So are you, you're just the kind of person I've been looking for. So what do you say, partners?" she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and shook it in agreement.

"Partners!" I said with actual happiness in my voice. When I did this she smiled. Her smile is so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

The event ended soon after I found my partner and he took me to his place to show me around and so we could get to know each other more.

"So, you live here alone?" I asked

"Yeah, just got here this morning. You?"

I live with my Papa, that's it. As far as I can remember, I've always lived here, in death city. Papa works at Shibusen. He's the current death scythe."

"What! Your dad must be really cool."

"Not really. I don't even think of him as my father. That's 'cause, honestly, I hate him. He was always lying to me and Mama. And he was always cheating on her. That's why they got a divorce. Now I'm stuck here with Papa 'cause Mama's out traveling the world. But I guess I don't really care anymore. Plus Papa's almost never home, 'cause he's out drunk somewhere or if he is home he usually has one of his 'acquaintances' over for the night."

"Hey, you seem uncomfortable talking about this. You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to. You know."

"No, it's fine. We're partners now so we have to know everything about each other so our souls' bonds will be strong."

"Alright, I guess it's my turn to speak now. Hmmm… well my full name's Soul Evans. My family's full of musicians. I play the piano but I'm not that good. All my music's dark. That's why most people don't like it. Also, my family's always judging me."

"Well, I really like your music. Hey, I just noticed something. Why are there two bedrooms in here? I thought you lived alone."

"I do. I was wondering the same when I got here."

"So, no one's uses the room?"

"No, why?"

"Can I move in?"

"Wha…"

"Please, I hate living with my Papa! I won't be a burden. So pleeease."

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, you can move in."

"Yes. Thank you!" when he said I could move in I hugged him. When I realized what I did I thought he was going to push me off but he didn't. He actually hugged me back. It felt… nice.

Soul's POV

This week was a very interesting one. First, I moved to a city that's in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention the weird moon and sun. Maka said that the people in Death City are special so they can see the true form of the moon and sum. Also that once you're a part of Death City you'll also be able to see it, too. Then I find someone that's my age and doesn't hate me or is afraid of me. And now I have a roommate. And it's a girl. This'll be interesting.

"Hey, Maka, it's not that late. Want to start bringing your stuff in?"

"Sure, Soul. Thanks again. I'll be back with some of my things."

"How far's your house? "

"Not that far, maybe about 5 minutes away from here. I think."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

5 minutes later

Maka's room

"Just shove the clothes in the bags. I'll iron them later." She told me in an excited voice.

"Alright, are you sure we shouldn't tell your old man that you're leaving?"

"If we do, he'll kill you then lock me in my room forever. I'm not joking."

"Alright then. Hey, for a girl you don't have much clothes. I mean you have a good amount but all the girls I know have tons of clothes. And they're more colorful. You have a lot of dark clothes. I expected you to be like that. Not having just black, grey, and red clothes."

"I used to be like that, and then I changed. I used to have ash blond hair that was always up in pig- tails. I used to never get in trouble but now I can't stay out of it. I used to always get perfect grades and now I don't care about them."

I was going to say something but Maka's phone rang.

"Hey, Black Star!" While she talked to this guy all I could think about was how she sounded so happy when she spoke to him. Who is he? Is it her boyfriend?

Why should I care, right?

"I'm so glad to hear it! Who's your partner?" she asked. Then she said, "Sure we can meet before we go to Shibusen tomorrow."

Are they going on a date?

"Ok, see you then. Tell Tsubaki I said hi."

"Who was that?" I asked. My voice started filling with jealousy. Why?

"You'll see, tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Early next morning

Maka's POV

"Black Star!" when I saw my big brother I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "I'm so excited to meet your new partner!"

"Alright, Maka this is Tsubaki. Tsubaki this is Maka, my little sister."

"It's very nice to meet you Maka! May I ask you something?" said a girl with long raven hair.

"Sure."

"Are you and Black Star actually related?"

"No, we call each other bid brother and little sister 'cause we've known each other since we were very young and we're really close."

"Ooooo, that's nice."

"Black Star, Tsubaki, this is Soul." She motioned one of her hands towards me.

Soul's POV

The boy that she calls Black Star stared at me showing anger. After some more staring he said, "So, you're Soul, huh? Let me tell you something, Soul." His voice less goofy and more serious. "If you do anything to hurt my little sister, Maka, in any way, I'll end you without mercy. She's been betrayed many times and every time it happens she gets sad and depressed and seeing her sad is enough to make even a godly person such as I sad, too. Got it?"

Maka's POV

No, Black Star! You're going to scare him off!

But then Soul said. "Don't worry. I have no intensions to do anything to hurt your little sister." This made me smile.

There was some silence then Black Star, in his same old goofy and annoying voice said, "Alright then, you're cool with me, Soul!" he's so weird. "Friends?"

"Sure why not, friends." Soul said with happiness in his voice.

"Hey, Maka, do you want to be friends, too? Please say yes." Tsubaki asked in a shy voice.

"Sure, I'd love to be friend with you, Tsubaki!" I said then she smiled and hugged me really tightly.

"I'm so happy!" : )

Then, yet again, Black Star ruined a happy moment.

"Maka, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"When we were in elementary school you were always at the top of the class then it all changed. _You _changed. When you were at the top the teachers always paid attention to you and forgot about me. Then when you changes they always were always nagging at me to do better. So I want you to be that good student again, for my sake."

"And how is this benefiting you?"

"They'd pay attention to you, the smart kid instead of the dumb kid in the back, me."

"Fine, just do me a favor, too. Stop being so serious, ok?"

"No problem!"

The beautiful moment's back.

Now to start training. Oh, joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading.**

**There is going to be another story**

**That's like a sequel**

**It's called:**

**The Disastrous First Day **

**Thanks again ; )**

**WINKY FACE!**


End file.
